


Requests

by Coldrainbow



Series: Oneshot requests [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Story, Multi, Reader Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: Leave requests
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Oneshot requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125
Comments: 28
Kudos: 6





	Requests

Hi people, I'm new in AO3 and the whole writing thing. Currently I have no inspiration and wanted to write something that you like, so leave requests of what you would like to read in the comments and I could do a series of oneshots with them 💕


End file.
